Now that I See You
by Not Just Another Writer
Summary: Elsa is constantly haunted with memories from her past and this makes ruling a kingdom increasingly harder than before. She fears more that anything that something similar will happen again. One thing that she didn't count on was Anna falling pregnant. What unwanted problems could this child bring? Would it inherit from her? But more than anything will she cope?


**Ok so only my second Fan fiction ever, I understand that in more than most areas I stink but I think that I hold a lot of good ideas for new stories. I love writing it is a great release from the pressure I have to go through being a teen at the moment and I think that the more I write the better I will become! I love helpful comments and criticisms that will help me get better so feel free to review. **

**I love this film and just randomly felt like writing so it's not great but I hope it's pretty good and that you like it. **

Elsa's hands vibrated vigorously from the ice cold breezes wafting through the magnificent dining hall. She gently brushed them together by caressing her soft pale skin in order to build up friction for warmth. Freer and more full of life without a constant cover of gloves her fingertips twitched subconsciously. It was one of the frostiest winters that Elsa had ever lived to see. Secluding the time when she accidently went a little overboard and sent the entire land into a devilish infinite winter. But that was all in the past now it was time to forget, besides, the cold never bothered her anyway.

The misted blue sky shone its great bold eye ferociously down as it lay poised ready to burst in and intrude through thousands of bedroom windows awakening people from their pleasant and sweet slumbers.

Elsa was always without a doubt the first in the castle to rouse every day. She adored to see the sun rise, to her it was a sweet rush of ecstasy. It gave her hope and reminded her that all things fix themselves in the end. At least that's what she thought.

A smirk rose lightly upon her face as she let the beautiful sun's rays enlighten her pale completion. The sudden burst of heat sent shudders throughout her body the same way that a quick dose of drugs would. She inhaled intensely, letting the crisp air enter her lungs, giving her energy and a bitter breath of life. As she let the inhalation out her smile evaporated leaving a vacant emotionless expression to linger.

Head bowed in a cowering position, her mind screamed and whimpered about how she longed for the mutilated memories of the past to be forgotten. Her new life was wonderful but the morning of everyday still reminded her of the horrors from the former time.

People often think, 'oh it wasn't that bad' or 'what's all the fuss about? '

But it was much bigger than everyone thought, at least it was to Elsa.

She had locked herself away slammed every door that stood in front of her. Her life was on the brink of not being worth the effort. She dreamed of being free. It didn't matter if she was alone as long as she could be free.

Then one day the locks she put on each gate were snapped! One wrong move and everyone knew. The whole of the kingdom informed.

It felt like she ruined her life for nothing and now the dread that something so similar would happen again was almost consuming her.

Even though everyone knew of her magical qualities she would never be free. Much care was needed to be taken when a large multitude of people were in the vicinity. For she always was haunted with the recollection of the pain she inflicted on Anna as a child and as an adult. Sending bursts of ice deep into the centre of her heart.

With a savage imaginary swipe she whipped deviously away at the bad thoughts, freeing up her mind for what adventures lied ahead today. It was a necessity that she remembered the past but she was still allowed to forget.

Her dress was beautiful, it was smothered with detailed lace and meticulous embroidery. A whimsical pattern draped sophisticatedly over it fluttered from the wind. The colour was a perfect match to the wonderful sky that was plastered over the horizon.

She began to dance. Prancing elegantly like a ballerina. Growing ever intenser her movements rang out. She danced like no one was watching. So big and unreal it was as if she were a rag doll.

The only sound was the drumming taping of her shoes colliding with the stone flooring. She was happy. Joyous. Carefree.

Suddenly without an indication Anna stumbled through the wide archaic doors with a worried look hanging tightly to her face.

Elsa stopped and an embarrassed look struck and her face became a giant flush of red. She pleaded to heaven that Anna had not seen her.

A soldier like posture struck Elsa's body and she innocently tucked a stray tuft of her behind her ear.

"Elsa?" Anna cried quietly. Showing expressions of pain and worry

"I…..I think I'm pregnant"

**Cliff-hanger! If you liked this please go and look at my other story (An Unexpected Tangle) that I am hoping to continue with and tell me what you think about it! I'd like to thank in advance for any reviews. XD**


End file.
